


underneath the sunrise (show me where your love lies)

by flustraaa



Series: the one where Alec has a secret [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Assassin Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sad Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane, domestic feels, injured Alec Lightwood.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: once you find away to save the love of your life, you must do everything in your power to do so.





	underneath the sunrise (show me where your love lies)

“Stay in the van,” Jace hisses, sharpening his blade before shoving it into his thighs holster. 

“You guys might need—“ Magnus starts, only to be immediately shot down by Isabelle as she wraps her whip around her wrist. 

“ _Absolutely not_. We’ve been out of the family business—“ Magnus wants to bite back a bitter laugh, assassinations— my, my, what a family friendly business, “For a few years. You’ve never had to do the thing we have or see the horrors. That’s why my brother loves you so, we can’t corrupt you.” 

“I’m not _fragile_ , Isabelle,” Magnus snarks, glaring a hole through Isabelle before she heaves a sigh, slipping a curved dagger into her holsters. 

She climbs up and into the van, before crouching at Magnus’ feet where he sits. Her voice becomes incredibly soft with the following words, “I know that. We do. But I need to think about getting my brother— your husband, out of this situation. I can’t be worried about you too.” 

Magnus sighs, letting his head drop, “I know, I’m just concerned.” 

“Do you not trust us?” Jace asks, raising a brow as he tries to lift the mood. It does very little, but Magnus appreciates the effort. 

“I haven’t seen my husband in a weeks, and god only knows what state he’s in. What concerns me most is that he’d been promising to catch up on rest and being fed up until the night he left,” Magnus blurts, picking at his already chipped nail polish, “He was already in a rather poor state— I can’t begin to imagine—“ 

“Then don’t,” Isabelle states softly, warm brown eyes reassuring her brother-in-law, “Don’t think about it. He’ll be with you in a matter of minutes. Let us do our job.” 

Slowly, Magnus nods, hugging Alec’s siblings before they slip into the warehouse where Alec has been withheld for over a week.

After what feels like hours, they make their way out of the warehouse, clothes and hair rumpled and dragging a huddled Alexander between them. Magnus heart plummets and soars all at once when they let him walk— which looks more like shaky crawling than anything, up into the van before sitting with Magnus.

Magnus helps him cross the remaining distance before pulling him onto the seat with him, holding him close to his chest. Tears are slipping down his cheeks as Isabelle climbs into the driver seat, pulling out of the alleyway. 

“Oh, my love,” Magnus sussurstes, cradling his husbands face between shaking hands, “What did they do to you?” 

Alec’s skin is scorching beneath his fingers, a think sheen of sweat cloaking him from head to toe. There’s rips in his shirt, particularly on the back where Magnus can see the scars of a flogging. 

“I’m okay,” he whispers, weakly covering Magnus hand with his own, “It’s okay.” 

He sends a soft smile in Magnus direction, but he’d have to be an idiot to not see the quiver of Alec lips or the tears lining his bottom lid. 

“No, you’re not,” Magnus states bluntly, running a soft hand over Alec’s cheek.

And then, whatever fight his husband has left in him drains. He melts into Magnus’ hold, a raw sob breaking through the silence. He soon wraps an arm around Magnus waist, muscles fighting against the strain as he shoves his face into Magnus shirt. 

His sobs becomes muffled, and he glances over at Isabelle and Jace only to realise they’ve stopped the car in a different area of town.

Isabelle’s hands are over her face, seemingly drowned in her own relief and sadness at her brothers cries. Jace has his hands tangled in his blond locks and he’s very clearly trying to shove down his emotions. Whatever their parents had instilled into themselves and their brother disintegrating at the sound of Alec. 

“It’s alright,” Magnus cops softly, “I’m here. _We’re_ here. We’ve got you.” 

“I— I’ve had this fever dream every time I close my eyes,” Alec croaks, fingers burrowing their way into Magnus’ T-shirt, “I just... want this to be real.” 

“It is,” Magnus breathes, kissing Alec’s forehead, “It’s real.”

It’s at the feeling of Magnus’ lips on his head that Alec truly breaks, sobs becoming erratic and unadulterated.

Magnus sits on the bed, waiting for Alec to finish his shower, though it’s been a long few moments and Magnus can feel the worry growing in his veins.

“Alexander?” He calls softly, knocking on the door lightly, waiting for a few seconds without response before pushing open the door.

He turns to see Alec sitting on the floor of the shower, curled up and staring at the tile. Magnus kneels besides him, outside of the marble flooring, reaching out before clinching away— he’s not sure _where or when_ Alec is. 

But Alec seems to be -at least- partially coherent, turning to see Magnus at the movement before cerulean eyes meet his gaze. Magnus finches at the water and raven hair running into his eyes, though Alec hardly seems to take notice. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec murmurs, seemingly coming back to Magnus all at once, “I got dizzy standing, I think I left for a little bit.”

Magnus rolls up his sleeves, picking up the shampoo before meeting Alec’s eyes again. They’re no longer vacant, just exhausted. 

“Tilt your head back.” Alec nods, doing at he’s told, positively melting into Magnus as he lathers up his lovers hair, watching at the blood, sweat, and grime drains from their home. 

By time Magnus is washing Alec’s body free of all that is physically plaguing him, his Alexander his damn close to drooling, fast asleep on his shoulder. His body lists uncomfortably, slumped down in an awkward manner.

The water of his shower is seeping through Magnus’ shirt, but Magnus couldn’t care less. The feeling of Alec alive and home in his arms is enough. 

“Come on, darling,” Magnus hums softly, frowning a bit when Alec jolts out of his slumber immediately. “We need to get you dressed.”

Alec nods, rising to his feet, relying heavily on his husband to guide him. Magnus helps Alec slip into a pair of sweats and a hoodie after addressing his wounds and lacerations with salves and bandages as needed.

Then, once he’s fed his husband and they’ve lied down together, Alec speaks up softly. 

“I’m sorry we can’t do anything... more.”

The confusion in Magnus must be rather palpable, as Alec opens his mouth to clarify just as Magnus understands what he means. 

“My darling, you’ve been missing for over a week. I care more about you eating and resting than anything that is as vigorous as us.” 

Alec yawns, nuzzling into Magnus, voice slurring with sleep as he seems to forget earlier conversations, “Love you.” 

“And I love you.” Magnus smiles, snorting when Alec puckers his lips sleepily. He plants a soft peck against his significant other’s lips, just before Alec completely relaxes into the sheets with sleep.

And it’s only then, that Magnus allows himself to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @flustraaa!


End file.
